Command - IWYE Compliant
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: Draco pays a visit to Harry's office during their workday. SMUT. [Can be read as a stand alone.]


Draco took a slow breath in, smoothing his bangs out of ice colored eyes as he glanced around the room. Old classmates littered the large recreation room, one that Muggles held dances and reunions in. Longbottom had arranged this sort of...get together after the dust from the war had settled. Something the remaining students could attend to check up on others, see who was left and to see who was going to be returning for their 'final' year of Hogwarts. He held a whiskey and coke in his hand, fingers trembling slightly. Draco wasn't even sure why he was here, none of these people wanted to see him and he knew it. He had done them all so wrong, betrayal in the highest degree. He took a sip, wandering towards a set of empty chairs in the corner. He felt a surge of nerves up his spine as a familiar voice lilted his way. Potter, dressed in a light grey thermal top, sleeves bunched in his hands, one arm tucked across a thin waist, dark locks in their usual mess atop his head, slightly longer than the last time he had seen him at the castle. Dark jeans that were supposed to be tight fitting appeared to be baggy against his legs and bottom. He had never seen the brunette this thin. He swallowed hard before taking another drink as the scrawny boy approached him, green eyes bright even in the dim light of the hall. Draco kept his mouth shut as The Boy-Who-Lived sat beside him, watching as he brought one foot up to rest on his knee.

"So, how about those Harpies?" He asked softly, snagging his lower lip between teeth, flashing the blonde a little grin before taking a sip from his drink.

Draco laughed, feeling relief wash over him as the strange tension broke between them. "Hmm, I didn't figure you to have a decent taste in Quidditch teams, Potter." He took another sip, eyeing the thin boy over the rim of his glass.

"I figured it was better than just sitting down and saying 'hello' we don't exactly deal well in formalities, do we?"

"I suppose you are right, they did spank the Bats' the other day. But I think Morgan needs to get her shit together, honestly." He leaned back, resting his head against the wall, recalling just how easy it had been before to banter with the brunette, memories of all the times they had spent before the War, knowing it was possible to have civil conversation with Harry. Maybe now things could be different.

"Did they? I wasn't able to catch that game." He took another drink, scrunching his nose up. "And hardly, shes' a fantastic Chaser."

"Busy? I'm sure you had a press conference or something to attend." He said softly, giving him a smirk. "Exactly, that is why she needs to get her shit together."

Harry laughed, biting his thumb, green eyes roaming the Adonis. He felt a pang of longing deep in his stomach, the boy looked so handsome. Blonde hair now falling in a less severe slick backed version, wispy bits falling into grey eyes. He was wearing a white button up, sleeves rolled up, faded Dark Mark slightly less visible since Harry had seen it last, dark jeans hugged his thighs tightly. Harry took a careful breath in, trying to redirect his thoughts. "I stopped doing all that press crap months ago, I have nothing left to say to the Prophet." He scrunched his nose up. "You...on the other hand...I have plenty to say to."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Please don't start with apologies, Potter." He began, but was cut short when he saw dark brows furrow, a hand coming up to stop him.

"Who said I was going to apologize for anything?" He snapped softly, green eyes flashing. "I wanted to thank you...I wanted to tell you some things' that I've been unable to tell you since I saw you last." Harry shook his head, giving him a little smile. "Don't be a prat."

"Prat?"

"Mmm, brat then?" Harry countered, watching grey eyes flash this time, color ghosting pale, pointed cheeks.

"Potter." Draco muttered, feeling the heat grow in his face as he sipped his drink. "Get on with it."

He rolled his eyes, smirking at the blonde before taking on what he assumed was a serious face. "I mean it." Harry shifted, turning in his chair to fully face the blonde. He reached down scratching scabs along his stomach idly before catching himself. "I want to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Stop!" Harry whined, giving the blonde a petulant look. He bit the tip of his tongue before continuing. "I know that you knew it was me...I _know_ you did...and I could see it in your eyes how scared you were...so thank you for not outing me." He twisted his fingers together, feeling emotion swirling in the pit of his stomach. "I don't know if your Mum has ever told you this;" He heard the blondes breath hitch slightly. "But when He...killed me...he sent her to check to make sure I wasn't alive." Harry flickered his eyes up to see grey fixed on him. "She knew I was alive, she could see me breathing. She leaned in and whispered, asking if you were alive and if you were in the castle. I said yes and she stood up and told Him that I was dead. I want to thank her at some point, if I ever got the chance."

Draco let a soft whimper go, reaching up and brushing his own bangs back, affection for the brunette surging through him. "S-since we are giving thanks." He let his eyes wander down to Harry's hand, wishing he could reach out and clasp it. "Thank you for holding your hand out to me, in the Room of Requirement...you saved my life." He glanced back up, seeing the boy giving him a warm, simpering smile, tugging at his heartstrings.

He shrugged. "You saved mine first." Harry bit his thumb, feeling tears beginning to prickle in the corners of emerald eyes. "Neither of us would be here without the other, really if you think about it."

"You're being a pouf, Potter." He gave him a playful grin as he saw tears starting to sparkle in his eyes. Draco finished his drink, setting it on the chair beside him and crossing his leg, resting his arm on his knee, chin in hand, watching the brunette.

He giggled, thrilled as the sound moved through Draco. "I love it when we just talk...like this."

"Mmm, you've missed it or something?" Draco chided, feeling the same.

He shrugged once more, grinning behind his thumb. "Kind of, I mean Ron and Hermione are alright, but they are together now, so they kind of keep to themselves. I missed having someone to tease during the War."

"Oh that's what it was, Potter?" He said with a laugh, heart thudding dully behind his ribcage. Draco loved how easy it was to fall back into the groove of playful jabs, coy glances and rude comments. He missed their taboo encounters in the hallways and classrooms.

"You know what I mean." He said quietly. "I miss the conversations we had...you know when we weren't beating the pulp out of each other." Harry locked eyes with the Adonis for a few moments before asking. "Don't you?"

He took a slow breath, emotion boiling just below the surface. "I do." He managed to whisper after some time, need for the tiny Savior taking all his air. "Why are you always doing this shit to me? Making me feel like a bloody pansy all the time." Draco bristled, trying to shake away some of these feelings.

"I'm sorry I make you feel things, Mr. Malfoy." Harry snapped in a lilting tone. "Do...do you want to keep talking?"

"Now? Sure, I mean I know no one else is going to conversate with me here..."

"No!" He scrunched his face up slightly, licking his lower lip and clearing his throat after a few seconds. "D-Draco...I mean in general."

Draco grinned at the sound of his name coming from that mouth. "You're saying you wanna be friends?"

Harry shrugged for what felt like the dozenth time. "I mean why not, we seem to be getting along just fine. We don't have any of the tension of the War, the constant need to outsmart each other. Why not?"

He watched as color flooded olive skinned cheeks. "I love when your cheeks get red like that." Draco murmured, repeating the sentiment the brunette had told him once against a stone wall in a deserted corridor. He sat back against the wall, giving the boy a long look. "You expect me to call you, Harry?"

He scoffed, giving the blonde a chastising look. "Well, I'm sure if I can call you Draco then you can manage to reciprocate, no?"

Draco laughed, flashing him a brilliant grin. "Mmm, Harry...I think I can manage. Don't think I won't call you Potter when you do something stupid though."

Harry sighed, the sound of his name sending a shiver up his spine. "Well, we'll see what happens." He gave him a wink, laughing. "So would you want to owl or something? Are you planning on returning to school?"

Draco bit his lower lip. "I dunno...well the school. I do want to owl you, it will be nice to get post besides the Prophet talking about my father in Askaban. But for school, I'm not sure. I want too, but I'm nervous...I know I'll be the only Slytherin..." He glanced around at the other milling about. "But I don't think that they will be very accepting of me."

"Who cares if they are accepting? You've done your time, you've paid your dues. If they can't accept that you chose to get out then they don't deserve your time anyway." Harry declared.

Draco sighed, feeling weight lift from his shoulders at the brunettes words. "You're right." He shifted slightly, bottom starting to hurt from sitting. "So what's new with Weaselette?"

Harry snorted, gripping his face gently with both hands, blowing a muffled stream of air between them.

"Nothing good to report?"

He shook his head, green eyes glancing over at the boy. "No, we aren't a thing anymore." He picked his drink up once more, taking a sip.

"She not take that well?"

"Absolutely not, she terrorizes me." Harry muttered.

"Hex her?"

He laughed, giving the blonde an incredulous look. "Really?"

Draco shrugged, grinning. "How is she terrorizing you?" He watched the brunette intently, studying the planes of his face, how his jaw curved to meet a slender neck, Adam's apple bobbing as he prepared to speak. He missed being able to gaze at the Boy Wonder, it felt nice to unabashedly stare at him for once.

"She just says and does rude, vile things. She will verbally attack me, call me names." He glanced up at him, shivering when he saw grey eyes watching him very intently. Harry wasn't about to mention that the small redhead had been regularly hitting him, causing bruises and scratches.

"Mmm, and she thinks that will make you come running back, eh?" He countered, delighting in the soft smile that crossed his lips. "What happened?" Draco pried, knowing the boy would answer anything he asked.

"She wanted something from me that I just wasn't able to give her." He stated, biting his thumb. "She...she wanted a fairy tale and I couldn't live up to that."

"Are you upset you had to break it off?"

He shook his head. "No, I mean...yeah, it's never fun having to break up with someone I suppose, but I'll admit it's like having a weight off my shoulders, not having to pretend it was working when it clearly wasn't."

"You got any girls lined up then?" Draco teased, giving him a grin that earned an eye roll.

"Absolutely not." He laughed. "I don't have any plans for anything."

"Well, whats the fun in that, Harry? Gotta snog someone every once in a while or else you'll forget how."

He felt color rise in his cheeks. "That so?" Harry glanced to full lips, wishing desperately he could say what he felt in this moment.

Draco grinned, heart fluttering when he saw emerald colored eyes drift to gaze at his mouth, wondering what was going through his mind. "So Weasley and Granger are finally together, what's that like?"

Harry shrugged, hands twisting together in his lap. "I mean it's not _that_ different and by that I mean it's completely different. They haven't cast me aside or anything like that but some days it does feel that way."

"They snogging in the corridors of that little hovel they all live in?"

He grimaced, watching Draco bite his lip as if he were going to attempt to take the words back. "Not a whole lot, I believe Ron is afraid of public displays of affection anymore after Lavender Brown." Harry felt his lips twitch in a smile. "But there is a marked difference in the amount of attention they pay to me."

"You do require a lot of attention, I'm sure." Draco jeered playfully, letting out a soft screech as his thigh was pinched. "Merlin, I forgot you pinch!"

"You want me to do it again?"

Draco laughed, rolling his eyes and letting out another sound as he was pinched once more. He grabbed the brunettes hand in an attempt to keep fingers from further bruising his flesh. "Knock it off!"

Harry squeezed the hand tightly, eyes bright with mischief, heart thudding as they play fought. "You act as if I don't have another hand."

"So help me I will slap it down so fast, Potter." He muttered, giving the hand a reciprocate squeeze, holding his gaze, using his peripheral vision to keep an eye on the other hand.

He giggled, biting his lower lip as he contemplated reaching over to pinch the blonde. "Yeah? You think you're that fast?" He watched grey eyes slant slightly, trained on him. Harry moved with lightening precision, pinching the fleshy bit near his knee, crying out as stinging slap was delivered to the top of his hand. "Damn!"

Draco growled softly, grey eyes gleaming as he watched Harry rub the area, skin pink.

Harry felt a thrill dance along his spine at the boys low snarl. "Too slow." He whispered, giving him an evil smirk.

"Give me that other hand, boy, I'll show you how fast I can be!" He muttered, reaching for the other hand.

"Draco!" Harry squealed, holding both hands up to his chest. He giggled, affection for the blonde pooling in the pit of his belly as he watched a pink lip become snagged between white teeth.

"Oh my God, my name sounds so good coming from that mouth." Draco blurted out, face flaming at his accidental admission.

Harry giggled once again, breath catching in the back of his throat at the blondes slip up. "Yeah?" He brought his thumb to his mouth, watching grey eyes slip out of focus for just a moment. He wondered what he was thinking. "Well if it makes your face that red I'll be sure to say it all the time."

Draco grimaced, twinging dully behind his jeans. "I hate you."

He flashed the Adonis a brilliant grin. "Yeah? Prove it!" Harry laughed, turning into a sharp whine as Draco's hand flashed out, pinching his side.

...

Harry snapped his head up at the sound of his office door clicking shut, seeing his husband pulling his wand from his pocket. "Do you have an appointment to see me, Mr. Malfoy?" He chided in a low drawl.

Draco laughed, rolling his eyes and waving his wand, the blinds on the window sliding shut, lock turning and a IN A MEETING sign appearing on the outside of the door. "I think you have time to fit me in, Mr. Malfoy."

Harry leaned back in his chair, heart leaping in his chest as grey eyes roamed him from across the desk. He held out his hand, leading the blonde into his lap. "Mmm, no I do believe it will be you fitting me in." He grinned as Draco issued a soft gasp, color sweeping across cheeks. "Did you come here for a reason?" He questioned, hands sliding up thin sides.

"I came to snog." Draco murmured, wrapping his arms loosely around Harrys' neck, playing with his hair.

"Just to snog?" He replied in a lilting tone, flicking the tip of his tongue across his chin. "You seem to have done a lot of fortification for just some kissing, Draco."

He squirmed, opening his thighs, sliding their pelvises closer together. "Maybe I want you to bend me over this desk and shag my brains out, yeah?" Draco said softly, crying out as hands gripped his bottom tightly, rolling his hips. He watched green eyes quickly darken.

"Mmm, that what you want, boy?" Harry growled, twitching behind his trousers at the thought of taking the blonde against his desk. He brought him in for a searing kiss, tongues swirling together, leaving Draco with a set of swollen lips.

"Yes." He whispered, nodding and earning a sharp spank. Draco shivered, hands piling into dark locks as lips moved across his neck, sucking and biting the delicate skin there.

Harry kissed him languidly for a bit in an attempt to keep from losing control too quickly until a breathy " _Baby._ " was whimpered against his ear. He growled, pushing the blonde from his lap and onto his knees on the wood floor beside the office chair. He grabbed Draco's hand, running it along his nearly solid length.

"Oh Merlin." He muttered, reaching up to undo his belt and button, toying with his zipper.

"More." Harry commanded in a soft voice, dark eyes trained on his lover.

Draco obeyed, sliding the zipper down and pulling Harry from his briefs. "I love when you take control like this." He whispered, fisting him tightly, grey eyes drifting up to meet with blown green.

Harry giggled, threading a hand into platinum locks and leading his mouth to his cock, delighting in the breathy whine as Draco wrapped his lips around him. "You like when I tell you what to do, love?" He murmured, raking his fingers through soft hair.

He mewed, nodding and sliding his tongue in a slow circle around his tip. "I do."

"Flick the tip with your tongue... _oh_...oh, just like that." He twitched slightly as the blonde held his gaze, pink muscle teasing delicate skin. "You're fucking beautiful." Harry watched cheeks dust with color. "Lick it...all the way up."

Draco let out a quiet whine, dragging his tongue flat up a pulsing length, sucking the head lightly.

"Mmm, I didn't tell you to suck, did I?" Harry warned, pulse spiking as he saw grey eyes cloud momentarily.

"No, you didn't." He whispered, sticking his tongue out and letting the brunette tap his length against it.

"Aren't you only supposed to be doing what I tell you?"

Draco nodded, painfully hard behind his dress pants, heart thumping loudly, lust for the Boy Wonder pumping through him.

"Lick it again, nice and slow." Harry murmured, letting out a slow breath in an attempt to keep control. He jerked slightly as the boy obeyed, warm tongue laving the underside of his cock. Harry reached out, wiping the pre-cum dribbling from his tip up with his thumb. "Can't forget this." He slid the digit between full, kiss swollen lips, watching grey eyes roll back. "Suck, Draco."

Draco let out a whiny moan as he sucked Harry's thumb, hand drifting down to undo his trousers.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked softly, pulling the digit out and yanking his hair gently, tilting his head back.

"Harry, I have too, I'm so hard and this zipper is..." He was cut off as Harry leaned in, kissing him roughly, twisting their tongues together as he sat on his knees.

"Get up."

Draco rose from his knees, letting out a yelp as he was pushed over Harrys' desk. "Harry!" He cried out, moving a few items out of the way to keep from knocking them down.

He giggled softly, hooking his thumbs into the waist band of his pants, pulling them down to reveal light grey briefs. "I still can't believe how good these look on you." He muttered, bunching the fabric around Dracos' knees leaving his bare bottom nearly eye level.

The blonde chuckled low in his throat, resting his chin on his fist as he glanced over his shoulder, watching his husband. "You going to spank me?"

"I'm the one giving orders, Malfoy." He murmured, fingers trailing lightly along the cleft of each full cheek before laying a stinging slap to porcelain skin, earning a sharp squeal.

"Merlin." Draco whined as the spanks continued, cock twitching with each blow. "Harry!" He repeated in the same pleading cry as before.

Harry leaned forward, kissing the hot, irritated skin, spreading Draco's thighs apart slightly, reaching between to circle him, letting out a surprised laugh. "You're so hard, you are perfect." He said quietly, stroking him lightly as lips moved inward. "Hold yourself open for me."

Draco scoffed, reaching back with one hand and gripping his cheek, earning a deadly swipe of the brunettes tongue against his pucker. "Baby." He whimpered.

"Oh my god." Harry said in a hushed voice, tongue lapping at the sensitive skin, cock throbbing with each breathy sound that poured from the flushed blonde. He continued his languid attack on the soft skin, watching tight thighs tremble as he struggled to remain upright. Harry pushed the other cheek aside, leaning in and sucking at his entrance, reveling in the sputtering cry issued from sure to be bitten lips. He continued to pull at the skin, feeling Draco sag against the desk, sobs racking a thin torso.

"Harry, please!" He begged in a ragged voice, dragging his hand through his hair, sensation almost becoming too much as the brunette kept his opening in a tight, hot vacuum.

He let go, drawing in a deep breath, lips swollen from holding suction. Harry examined the boys' pucker, dark red and sopping with his spit. "I absolutely love when you're like this." He whispered in a raspy tone, shifting and pushing his trousers and underwear down to his ankles before pulling the blonde backwards into his lap. "All open and wanton, just begging for me to fuck you." He slid a hand around, holding him fast, lips brushing against Draco's ear. He giggled low in his throat, biting at his earlobe. "You should see your tight, little hole, so _red_ and wet, waiting for my fat cock to slide in."

"Harry, please!" He repeated in a hushed whisper, that being the only thing he apparently knew how to say in this haze of need for his husband. Draco groaned, head tilting back as lips burned across the skin of his neck.

Harry chuckled, pulling a drawer open and fishing a thin, purple vial from within. "You're going to ride me _slow_ on this chair." He murmured, pushing the blonde to stand on shaking legs as he carefully slicked himself. He poured a little more liquid onto his fingers, swirling them around his entrance, grinning when he felt the pucker twitch as if trying to draw the digits in. "All the way out...and all the way in, okay?" He bringing him back slightly to rub his tip around the darkened skin.

Draco whined, heart beat rushing in his ears as he breached himself.

"Did you hear what I said, boy?" Harry asked softly, giving him a sharp spank.

"Harry!"

"Merlin, my name sounds so good coming from that mouth!" He said, smoothing his hand down a trembling thigh, the other keeping his length steady as Draco sank.

"I swear to God, it's like I've forgotten how to use any other words." Draco mumbled, hands splayed out on Harrys' desk, head hung between his shoulders.

"Mmm, is it that good?" Harry teased playfully, watching a thin back rise and fall with each labored breath.

"You're killing me." He whispered, blowing out a stream of air as he felt his bottom hit the brunettes pelvis.

"Now, remember what I said." Harry lilted, guiding the boy up until just the tip was still inside him, before bring him flush once more, earning a guttrual cry. "All the way out..." He watched Draco move on his own accord, rising to the very edge before sinking back down. "Nice and slow."

"Harry." Draco whined for what seemed the dozenth time, stroking himself over Harry's impossibly hard length. "Why is there so much!?"

Harry laughed, pulling him back into his lap and sliding his hands down both thighs, filling him to the brim. He held his legs firmly, rutting his hips in a slow motion below him, heart thudding loudly as the blonde wailed.

"You're so deep!" He cried out, pleasure racking him as he felt Harry flex within him, brushing that knot.

He growled, continuing his languid motion, watching as grey eyes fluttered shut, hands gripping the edge of his desk so tightly, knuckles were beginning to turn white.

"Harry, I can't take much more of this."

"Mmm, you seem to be taking it all just fine, love." He murmured, trailing lips along the fabric of his shirt. He flexed his cock once more, ripping a keening screech from the blonde.

"Harry."

"You want all of it?" Harry slid his hands up, gripping Draco on either side of his groin and pushing down, sliding the remainder of his length inside.

Draco sobbed, seed spilling onto the wood floor and their trousers as his orgasm steamrolled through him.

Harry let out an evil giggle, cock leaping as he watched the boy shuddered violently in his lap. "Draco..." He murmured after a few moments.

"Yes?" He breathed.

"Remember what I said before?" He wrapped his hand in the bottom fabric of Dracos' dress shirt. Harry lifted him carefully. "All the way out." He heard him whimper as he came to the very edge, the skin of his entrance stretched just around his tip. "All the way in." He brought him back down, filling him to the brim once more before emptying inside the boy.

Draco sighed, resting his head against the edge of the desk before letting out a giggle. "Oh how I love you so."

Harry rubbed his back, grinning. "Mmm, I love you too. Lean against the desk, I want to see the damage."

He obeyed, commanding his jelly-like legs to move. He rest his torso against the desk, bottom propped up.

Harry moved closer, brushing his fingers across red skin, seeing faint outlines of digits across pale flesh. He pressed kisses along each cheek, working his way towards the center.

"Harry, oh my God." Draco muttered, glancing behind him as he felt lips moving inwards. He shuddered as he was spread once more, tongue swiping his entrance. He twitched hard, feeling the brunettes essence slipping from him. "You dirty little fucker." He giggled.

Harry hummed in appreciation as he lapped up his own seed that was steadily dripping from Draco's pucker. "You're so sexy." He murmured, dragging his tongue flat against the skin, feeling both of the blondes thighs quake. Harry shifted, spreading him further and sucking his opening once more, the boy's startled cry music to his ears.

"You have no idea how bloody brilliant that feels." Draco whispered, pleasure racking him as Harry drew his flesh into his mouth.

"Does it?" Harry asked in a rhetorical manner, nibbling the now bruised flesh before latching on once again. He reached down and gave himself a few slow strokes, cock stirring at the uninhibited moans pouring from Dracos' mouth.

"Phenomenal." He said with a soft giggle, looking over his shoulder to see green eyes giving him a feral look. "But if you go any harder, I might not have any blood left in my extremities, baby."

He increased the suction for a few moments until he tore an almost painful sounding wail from the blonde. Harry growled, pulling away and running his thumb over the dark skin. "It's so red, I could seriously do this all day, Dray." He kissed the bruised flesh once more, dragging the tip of his tongue around.

"Is it like...did you put a hickey there?" Draco asked.

Harry laughed, standing up and rutting himself between saliva slick cheeks. "Yeah, pretty much." He leaned in, kissing at the back of his neck. "It looks so good, all slicked up."

He whined, turning his head to allow the brunette to take his mouth in a hungry kiss. "Oh Merlin." Draco whispered, feeling the boy thick and hot against him once more.

"You look so amazing right now." He whispered, close to the Adonis' ear, watching as grey eyes fluttered shut. "So pink and sweaty, that perfect hair all messed up." Harry slid inside him, earning a sharp gasp at the intrusion. "Just so full from me." He began a slow, rutting fuck, taking his time as he thrust against his husband. "Coming into _my_ office and just _begging_ me to fuck you against my desk." He wound a hand into damp locks, turning his face so that he could nibble his earlobe. "Is this what you wanted, Draco?" He murmured in a low rasp, sucking the flesh there.

Draco cried out, mouth going slack as each carefully placed thrust bumped into the bundle of nerves inside him. He felt dizzy with his need for the Boy-Who-Lived, heart thudding rapidly behind his chest. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" He countered, hand smoothing down his side, gripping his hip gently as he continued his languid pace, watching his lover crumbling with each movement. "I want you to say 'yes, fuck me just like this.'"His voice was gravelly, orgasm burning right at the very edge.

Draco gaped, cock twitching painfully. "Yes, fuck me just like this." He murmured, wishing desperately he could reach down and stroke himself.

Harry giggled, turning into a snarl as he gave a harsh thrust. "Say it again."

"Yes, f-fuck me just like this!" He moaned, feeling as though Harry were stealing all the air around him. Draco tilted his head once more in an attempt to gain a kiss.

Harry growled, slamming into him and kissing him fiercely, feeling blood blossom from someones busted lip. He felt Draco shudder violently below him, breathy cry between their parted lips signaling he was coming. He sighed, letting his own orgasm take hold, shaking as he poured himself into the quivering lump that was his husband.

"No more." Draco whimpered, entrance stinging as Harry moved away.

"You hurting?" He asked softly, reaching for his wand and casting a cleaning charm. Harry watched as the blonde wormed his way into his bottoms before turning around and leaning against the edge of the desk. He noted a red, raw lower lip.

Draco scoffed, trying to smooth his hair back into some sort of semblance. "You wrecked me." He rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up, still warm from their romp. "Of course I'm hurting!"

Harry simpered, reaching out and taking his hand. "Really?" He searched his face.

"I'm just really sore, all that sucking you did got me a little...raw." Draco smirked as Harry kissed the top of his hand.

"You think you'll be up for giving me a little payback when we get home?" Harry murmured, green eyes alight with mischief as he drew him in for a slow, sweet kiss.

"You lush!" Draco exclaimed, giggling. "I'm sure I'll recover in time."

Harry glanced at his watch. "Now, go on! You've interrupted my day long enough, Malfoy! I have a meeting soon." He kissed him gently once more, batting the hand that tried to pinch him away.

"Is that all I am to you, Malfoy? A quick lay!"

Harry laughed, casting a spell to reverse all the security measures the blonde had taken. "Excuse me, but you are the one who came looking for me." He countered, biting the tip of his tongue as he saw fire flash in grey eyes.

"I hate you." He muttered, standing up and pushing the brunette lightly by the shoulder.

"Mmm, but I love you so, Draco." Harry lilted, scooting up to his desk as the lithe little creature made his way to the door.

Draco giggled, affection for his lover surging fiercely through him. "I'll see you later, baby."


End file.
